


Specter Vs Murdock

by Overherenow



Category: Daredevil (TV), Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, Guest appearance from Spiderman, Nelson and Murdock still exist lalala in denial over season 2, and J. Jonah Jameson, i dont know anything about lawyering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overherenow/pseuds/Overherenow
Summary: The fight of the century or Harvey takes on the devil.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine I'm just playing with them.

It was an ordinary day at Pearson and Hardman meaning that Mike was as usually rushed off his feet and Harvey was once more snatching victory from the jaws of disaster. Lois was busy in his office not doing creepy things, but rather doing ordinary things creepily. Donna of course is radiant and glorious in all things.

Mike was halfway through a brief on one of Lois’s clients when he looked up to see a man in red glasses hovering in front of his desk, looking rather lost. It took no time at all for him to put together the white stick and low level anxiety for him to ask “Are you lost?”

The man smiles meekly “Yeah, I got turned around in the elevator. These big buildings they are rather difficult to navigate.”

Mike stands bunching the paper and crumbs off his lap “where you trying to get to?” He could do a walk, Lois and Harvey were pulling him in two directions as usual.

“Mr Spectre’s office” the guy says “I have a meeting with him. Would you mind guiding me?”

“Don’t worry” Mike says happily “I’m Harvey’s associate, I was headed up that way.” He tucks the guys hand into the crook of his elbow just like he did for Grammy and together they set off for Harvey’s office. The white stick tapping gently in rhythm with each step.

It’s an easy trip and Mike learns that the guys name is Matt, he’s only a bit older than Mike and he runs a small business somewhere in Hell’s kitchen but is rather tight lipped about it. Mike assumes that his business is why he’s here to see Harvey.

They step out of the elevator and down the corridor towards Donna’s desk. Donna stands up eyes widening in alarm, her face paling in a way Mike has never seen before. Even when confronted with an angry Harvey he has never seen her lose her cool. “Ms Paulsen” Matt says calmly “Would you please tell Mr Spectre that I have arrived.” Letting go of Mikes arm he strides confidently into Harvey’s empty office to stand by the window.

“How the hell did he get in here?” Donna mutters under her breath as Mike is left in helpless confusion. She types out a text to Harvey stamping at the letters with her nails like she is trying to spear them.

“Umm he appeared at my desk?” Mike says sheepishly. Donna turns green eyes of fury upon him, mike raises his hands in defence. “Look I don’t know who he is, he was lost and he said he wanted to go to Harvey’s office, and I needed to speak to Harvey anyway, and where is he anyway?”

Donna sighs “talking to Jessica but he’ll be down in a minuet, I sent him a code Mauve.” She tutts at him “I know you were only trying to help Mike but the road to hell is paved with good intentions.”

Mike is just about to ask what the hell she is talking about but before he can say anything Harvey puff round the corner obviously having just run from Jessica’s office. “Where is Murdock?” Harvey’s brow is sweating and he is panting as if he ran all the way here from Jessica’s office.

Donna points into his office, Harvey takes a deep breath, straightens his tie. “Come along Mike, time for you to meet the one half of the meanest set of lawyers in New York.” And with that he strides into his office acting as unruffled as usual. Perplexed Mike follows him like a puppy “Mr Murdock” Harvey says jovially “How nice to see you again Mr Murdock! What can we at Pearson and Hardman do for you?”

Mikes stomach drops as he finally recognises the name and the vaguely famillier face. Matthew Murdock, of Nelson and Murdock, a small but powerful and feared law firm. They were best known for putting away Wilson Fisk, and being the go to lawyers for superheroes including the Hero’s for hire. They were currently suing the daily bugle and J, J Jameson on the behalf of Spiderman for character deformation. The daily bugle was also one of Harvey’s top clients.

The brows above the red glasses furrow “Cut the crap Harvey, stop stonewalling us we can either settle this out of court and save Mr Jameson face. You know he’s going to look a buffoon on the stand, calling my client a dangerous criminal in the papers. Mr Spiderman does not even want compensation, all Mr Spiderman wants is to stop being called a dangerous menace every day. It is affecting his psyche.”

Mike watches Harvey hold back a humungous eye roll “Mr Murdock your client runs around in a red and blue spider costume calling himself Spiderman, I don’t think we could agree that his mental state is entirely normal anyway. Besides you know as well as I that Spiderman has been implicated in a number of robberies...”

“And in all of those instances the ‘criminals’ were caught and all of the loot returned. I have several witnesses willing to testify that Mr Spiderman saved their lives.” Murdock fires back “and if we are going to call into question the mental sates of costumed vigilantes I will bring Captain America to the stand to testify on my client’s behalf. He and my client are quite close you know? Do you really want to fight against Captain America Harvey? He’s won pretty much every fight he’s gotten into. Plus, despite that little Civil War he still very much a beloved public figure."

Harvey grits his teeth “I think we can all agree what with the recent Starkovia incident has called into question of the Avenger’s stability and usefulness. Plus, with that business in DC a few years ago, you know with the Winter Soldier.”

Mike gets the distinct sensation that Harvey is hanging on to his temper by his teeth “Which my client has had no involvement in. And Harvey do you think questioning Captain America’s mental status on the stand is a good idea? The general public could call that unpatriotic. Imagine what would happen if the press saw that. I’m sure a boycott the daily bugle would be inevitable if you did that. J.J Jameson would be laughed out of his office.” The thin lips twitch up into a small smirk, “I will leave you to talk to your client, and I will assume if you do not give us an answer by the end of the week that you are willing to proceed to trial.”

“I’ll have to have a talk with my client and get back to you Mr Murdock.” Harvey says equally coolly. Murdock extends his hand, which Harvey shakes with a little more grip that probably needed.

Murdock smiles and suddenly he his no longer the shark that was circling the room, but the nice guy Mike met down stairs. “It was lovely to meet you Mr Ross, if you ever get tired of working for a corporation and want to fight for the little guy. Do come down to see us at Nelson and Murdock we are always looking to expand, You are far too nice for this world.” He steps easily towards to doors where Donna is hovering anxiously. “Ms Paulsen, you are as radiant as always.” Then he is gone.

“He’s the actual devil” Harvey mutters sliding into his desk “Evil evil man.” He turns to Mike “Well done mike you have just survived your first encounter with Murdock, why did you bring him up here Mike?”

Mike squirms “I didn’t know” he protests “he seemed so nice, I thought he was one of your clients! Until he went into your office anyway. How did he know my name I found him at my desk?”

Harvey sighs and loosens his tie “believe me Mike I’ve learned never to underestimate Matt Murdock. He probably wanted to see what sort of man my associate is. But let it be show on the record, Mike, His partner Nelson is way more of a shark.”

Mike frowns “but he was bluffing right he couldn’t turn public opinion against the Daily bugle just like that, could he?”

“Even if I win, he still gets what he wants” Harvey laments completely ignoring him “He made a deal with the devil to never truly loose. Now I’ve got to make Jameson come to see sense that it’s better to settle this than go to court.”

Donna takes pity on him later and explains it to him “The Daily Bugle is a well-respected paper Mike, but Spiderman he’s a very popular superhero and there are a lot of people who see Jameson’s campaign against him as getting all out of proportion. If it is proven in court that Jameson being inflammatory he could lose his job, the paper. Setting out of court saves face.”

And that is how Mike Ross found himself sitting on one side of the table in the board room with a fuming newspaper boss, and an equally furious Harvey across from an unruffled Mathew Murdock, Murdock’s Partner, who jovially called everyone to call him Foggy and Spiderman, who casually hung upside down swinging gently from side to side while the debate raged around them. "Well" Mike thorght to himself as he had to dodge a flying shoe aimed at Spiderman's face "It could be worse, Aliens might come flying out of the sky again."


End file.
